


Obsessed -Prequel-

by ZeSinisterBunny



Series: Obsessed [1]
Category: harry potter series
Genre: Cedric Diggory is dead, Harry Potter is a necrophiliac, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeSinisterBunny/pseuds/ZeSinisterBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have ever expected for Harry Potter, the boy who lived to have such a lust and attraction to the dead?<br/>Who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed -Prequel-

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new story of mine, a series.  
> Please like and review at the end, means a lot!  
> In later parts of this series it will probably become a Harry Potter x Twilight Fic!

It was a late summer evening, the sky was a dark blue, seeable in if you're looking at something in a short amount of distance but not long. Being able to hear near to anything in the very well known dead of night silence that went around all over around this time of the night, even a silencing charm wouldn't suffice if not taken enough time on in the making of one.

It had to be around the time of three of four in the morning as this situation was going on. A dug up grave in the middle of the night in a small wizarding town where noises came from, loud or quiet depending on where you were standing in this oh so quiet evening.

Looking inside you could see a small, petite boy who just so happened to be naked, dirty looking, his nipples in the moon light hard and his penis erect in the darkness of night, the white moon light making it seem as if his body were glowing as he looked as if he were riding something or,,, someone.

His small hands were placed on a pale, athletic and unrising chest as his moans continued on.

One hand was taken away as he took the pale, rough and unmoving hand of the person he had underneath him, taking it and slowly rubbing it around his body, making it rub his chest and pinch his right nipple causing him to gasp and moan, before slowly moving it down his chest, down his stomach to his small and petite penis and making the hand grip and rub it, slowly yet roughly, the next thing that was happening, the boy was coming, a loud yet beautiful moan coming from the just parted lips, the body was also cumming, inside of him, a dead body could cum for several more months after it had died and it has barely been a month.

His own cum falling over the face of the man.

He slowly brought himself off the penis, globs of cum coming out of his perfectly shaped small and petite ass as he rose was seemed like 5 to 6 inches of penis.

He got off and quickly took out a bag and with a simple flick of his wooden like wand all the semen off of his own body quick flew and appeared in there as his clothes too appeared on him, simple things to be able to blend into the night in with.

"This will be for the collection, darling..." His voiced hushed as he crouched down beside the body, taking two of his fingers as he smeared his own cum over the face of his still naked lover, the cum staying on the fingers, he placed over the lips and inside of the others mouth, the coldness of it still sending chills up his spine.

"You said you didn't love me anymore, you said you loved her now, you got with her and acted oh so cold with me but I know the truth.. You just wanted to make me jealous, you would never hate me, how do I know? Because I love you." The boy said with a giggle as he climbed out of the grave as with a simple spell, buried him once again in his grave.

Who would expect Harry Potter, The Boy who Loved to be a necrophiliac?  
Who would expect him to dig up a grave to have sex with his forever love, Cedric Diggory?  
Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and especially review for if I should continue on!  
> Oh and please point out any grammical mistakes you may may find!


End file.
